Secretes from sisters
by jojoberry
Summary: Stormy has kept her secrete safe for a few weeks now but when a fight exposes a clue its not long before Darcy and Icy find out. Darcys POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Stormy!" I couldn't think my mouth took over.

"What have you done?" I waved my hand at Icy out cold lying on the floor of the Red Fountain boy's room.

"Darcy I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to I-I'm sorry" Stormy hung her head down.

I held up my fists they glowed purple with my eyes I pulled my arm back the power growing. I shot. Her head whipped up and she ducked, lucky girl. I shot again

But my shot was interrupted by a sudden pain in my stomach. I fell to all fours and clenched my stomach which was dripping with crimson blood and purple fluid and bellow it a dart with the remains of the strange fluid.

My vision started to get a little blurry and my head fuzzy, the last thing I could remember was stormy running towards and the Red Fountain boy holding a dart gun a scared look on his face.

I woke up to crying and pain. But it was the person crying that scared me more than the fact I had been shot with a dart containing a strange mix I could have died from. In fact I could have died and I still would have been more scared of the Stormy.

The only other time I had seen her cry was when she was little and it still wasn't that much. And then there was the Red Fountain boy what was his name Hela? Healo?

Her scared and quiet sobs continued. "She's not dead she should be conscious within a few minutes

"I know but…I feel really bad" she was now on the floor head in hands

"Stormy it doesn't have to be this way-"

"Healia I love you but I love my sisters too and…and family comes first" it was quiet for a long time after that. My stomach ached and I moaned.

"Darcy!" Stormy leaped up and helped to picked me up.

"You see what you've done! My sister is hurt because of you!" she yelled. I almost belived her, but I caught her hooting a desperate look at him.

"Come on" she yanked me to Icy.

"Do you think you can transport us back?" I shrugged. I was pretty out of energy but I figured I would try. I limped over to Icy to help carry her.

"Don't, you're too injured. I can handle it."

"You sure"

"Yeah" fine storm wants to be a Strong, bad girl let her. I took us home.


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter up. Next work on new story yes folks another story (tell me if you get the pun at the end).**

**Disclaimer: I do own Winx club or any of their characters I do have personal opinions and if you could tell me what you think of them at the end it would be nice.**

We lived in an above ground cave next to a river. A cold river I might add. I "fell" in once thanks to those pixies and pets. I hate them especially that Musa chick. But at least we don't live in some dumb castle. And our cave was pretty homey. Yup cave sweet cave.

We carried Icy back to her room and lay her on her bed. Stormy said only a few more hours till' she was conscious, but she had already been out awhile.

I went to lie down on my own bed for some rest, but I couldn't sleep. Thoughts and images of Stormy and the Red Fountain boy kept popping in my head. Then came the scariest part, the tears.

The last time I had ever seen stormy cry was when she was seven. Icy when Valtor left. And myself, last year but that's another story.

Out of all those crazy thoughts the scariest was Stormy in general. She betray us. Hurt us. And even though she held true in the end I'm still not sure if I can forgive her.

I gazed out a small hole in the wall, the only source of light in the room. I figured I would go for a swim.

I half walked half limped outside and crawled under a bush next to the river. It was so cold the chill could be felt from a few feet away. I shivered as I undressed then I backed up, ran, and jumped into the water.

It was freezing, but I liked it, the chill was numbing my sore stomach. I'm still not sure how a tiny dart could hurt so much.

I stayed under as long as I could then I swam up gasping for air. I swam for about five minutes. I was nearly frozen.

I didn't have anything to dry off with so I lay in a patch of sun until I was semi-dry. Then I slipped on my underwear and waited a bit longer.

Ten minutes later I was dressed and on my way home to brush my hair and change.

When I passed Stormy's room after I was finished to get to the kitchen I heard a mix of mumbling and complaining. Yup that's Stormy.

"I can't believe *mumble* we were *mumble mumble* not get caught." Hmm not get caught?

I had a plan. I walked over to Icy's room to see if she was awake. Nope. Then I walked into the kitchen over to the fridge to look for something to Stormy's liking

"I could make eggs…no were out of ketchup…what about peanut butter and maple syrup…ok that could work." I got the ingredients and set everything but the peanut butter on the table. Then I wafted the smell of peanuts out the door. There, that gave me two minutes.

I had brewed some coffee and was finishing up the fourth sandwich when she came in. I scooted a plate and a cup to her. After she had started her third I began.

"So Storm, how's Helia?" she froze and dropped her sandwich.

"Or as I recall, did you give him up completely…for family?" she gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had camp my B-day and I really wasn't inspired. But thanks a ton to sunstar or moonsayer, inuyasha6457, and veekaizhanes for inspiring me.**  
"Y-you know I just remembered I have to be somewhere-like now so I'll just be going and-"

"Oh no you don't, Sit!" I cast a motionless spell on her. "Good girl," I smirked

"Darcy…"

"Now care to tell me what's going on?"

"Darcy…"

"Or do you need a little persuasion?" my eyes glowed as I rose.

"Darcy!" I finally took notice of the witch tapping her foot with a questioning look on her face, Icy.

"Don't you know not to play ball in the house?" she shook her head, then smiled. "Now care to tell me what's going on?" I grinned and told her all I knew. First she looked at me, then Stormy, and then she just stared. Her eyes welled up and she started to laugh hysterically.

"You…Him…F-fountain boy…to-together?" was all we could make out from the constant laughter. Once she had calmed herself Icy snapped her fingers and we appeared outside.

"Now who's up for a little witch off?" she asked.

"Ok but what are the bets?"

"I was getting to that, if Darcy wins stormy spills,"

"And if I win"

"Cool it! I was _getting _to that! If you win um…"

"You both jump of that tree," she gestured to a rather tall tree. "Into the river."

"Wait both of us? This is your little quarrel not mine!"

"Yeah well do you want to find out or not?"

"Fine… we'll jump Ok, happy now?"

"Enlightened" bad idea, Icy was gonna be pissed I was a bit nervous.

"Darcy you better not blow this for us" she growled

"Who, me?"

"Don't play dumb with me little miss darkness!"

"Its lady, lady of darkness. Much better then heart, I mean I would expect that from a pixie-"

"Hey you listen here-"Our heads were practically touching

"Guys!" we jerked our heads to stormy

"What?" man that sounded so cool in unison.

"Who says Icy can fight? The two of you will beat me for sure!" Icy grinned at that thought.

"Well we could have three rounds, than it would be fair."

"Fine first round Darcy and Stormy." I grinned at this I had Caught Stormy at her worst. She was being pulled down by her secret, and the thought we would find out.

"Think of a joke little _lady_?"

"No!"

"Then wipe that grin of your face- you know what I'll help you!" she shot out tornado at me and I barley dodged it. I forgot a little something about Stormy, the more scared or nervous she is, the sicker and twisted she gets.

After I had multiplied myself I blasted her with a little dark magic and hit her squarely to the floor. Round one: Darcy.

After Icy finally cracked in round two and said her fill of insults it was me and Stormy. Then I realized a small, important detail. Mind reading.

How could I forget? Now to finish the deed.

"Why don't you just give up now? You can't hold off your dirty little secret for long."

Trying Concentrate while dodging constant shots is not easy.

**Ok now I'm expecting at least two reviews before I update again.**


End file.
